The Grim Reaper
by AndyBunny
Summary: #15. Those people who are really blind are those whose eyes are obscured with bigotry and hatred. They couldn't see the light of love and justice. I am Mikan Sakura and I am the last generation of our cursed clan. AU. NatsumeXMikan. Rated M for mature content.


A/N: This is nothing but a preview for my new story entitled The Grim Reaper. Since my profile consists mostly of nothing but Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi fan fictions, I've decided to try a Gakuen Alice inspired story whose characters would lead **TGR**. For those who submitted their opinions, thank you and all your efforts are deeply appreciated.

Title: **The Grim Reaper**

Genre: Horror X Crime X Supernatural X Romance

Pairing: Sakura Mikan X Natsume Hyuuga

Inspiration: FFN

Dedication: For Guileene and Coline whom—I believe—as the most die-hard fans of Alice Academy I've ever encountered. :D

**The Grim Reaper**

_Death is only the beginning._

-;-

_No one was able to know how much pain Sakura Mikan has seen, how much torture she had undergone and how many deaths she had witnessed._

-;-

**The Grim Reaper**

**.**

**The Grim Reaper**

**.**

**The Grim Reaper**

**.**

They were heartless people.

They know nothing about love, they know nothing about affection, and they know nothing about pain… about emotion… about everything. In fact, they know nothing at all. They only know how to hurt others. They only know how to inflict pain… how to used them for their own convenience. They know nothing about what the one suffering has seen. They do not know how one would feel once she witnessed thousands of deaths right before her eyes. They would not know that kind of horrifying even on the moments of their death. They would not know that kind of feeling at all. They wouldn't even care if they were to see the look in her eyes because they weren't the one experiencing her horror… her extreme fright… her anxiety… her fear as she observed people kill people she cared about.

They would never be able to know anything.

One must say I have such an unfortunate existence. My very presence brings death; the sight of me sends an onlooker straight to the grave; my voice hypnotizes one to head off to the land of the departed… and any form of contact with me would automatically send one to the Nether worlds. I bring forth Death, itself. I was once called as the spawn of the Devil himself. I was a living plague, I was hell… I was considered as a demon, too. People think I was cursed. There was nowhere else to go for an existence like me. People die whenever they speak with me. My family was nearly stoned to Death… they went as far as killing and burning us alive. The forest and cemetery became our sanctuary; no one wanted to speak with us—me, in particular. It was a burden—the curse was a burden since because of that, no one was able to accept us.

We roamed different plains of the Earth—I roamed the Earth alone. I have to leave them. I know I have to leave. There was nowhere else for me to go. No one would accept me. No one would live long enough so long as I am around. I live in seclusion. For so many years, I walked the planet, searching for that someone who could lift me up to the heavens where I was forbidden to enter lest the curse is removed. I found no one.

Once, they told me, if ever you got yourself a family and a man who will accept you in spite of the demons you were hiding and bear his child, that same child will suffer what you've experienced. The cursed may have lifted from you but it was a never-ending cycle. The curse is life and death itself. It is a cycle of reincarnation and it would be passed down from the current generation to the next and to the arriving ones in the future. It was an endless cycle as infinite and stretching as the darkness and space that conceals many other worlds apart from our planet.

It was a curse—a never-ending curse.

It was something I could never escape from. Something I was bound to be with no matter how much I try to untie myself. The curse is eternal and it could get dangerous especially to those emotionally—and physically and psychologically involved—with the cursed person herself. In addition, the only way for it to be lifted is when the generation has been obliterated from the face of the planet.

I am Sakura Mikan. I hold the curse. Moreover, I am the last descendant of our cursed clan.

The background was covered with awful snow there was already nowhere to look at without seeing nothing but a pile of cold white material. The bus ride encountered a hump and the passengers all groaned in unison due to the disruption of their sleep. I settled on keeping my silence, continually staring at the foreign land that stretches before me. People would asked me how long would I keep my silence. It was weird why they would ask me that when they already know the answer as much as I do.

Still, I would provide them with an equally perennial answer: "As long as I exist."

And I would mean it. I love silence. It was another means to keep a low profile. It was something nosy people would never be able to do. It was something that presents nothing but utter peace and cessation of hostility. It was a breath of fresh air. It was calming. And it avoids risking a person from having any form of contact with me. It was the kind of situation I've been avoiding ever since I became aware of the fact of what I am, of what I possess… of what I'm capable of doing with just one stare. It was already venal on my part—that kind of instinct, I mean. It was something I could not stop from doing. Although technically, I was not the one who is in control of everything.

Instinctively, I held the black buckled leather bracelet that adorns my tiny wrist, caressing the embedded black and red crystals with my fingers. It was a bracelet that has been passed down from generation to generation. It came lastly from my mother who also inherited it from her mother, and from her mother's mother and so on and so forth. She told me once that after I finally have a child of my own, I should immediately hand over the bracelet to her as soon as she reaches the age of five—and I remembered that similar incident when she gave it to me as a present on my fifth birthday. The bracelet warmed the moment I've touched it and I felt the pressure weighing me down steadied lighter and lighter until the depressing aura completely disappeared.

"_The Beeline Bus is now near the property of Alice Academy."_

I carefully stood since I'm still inside a moving bus and got my things on the built-in above trunk to prepare. I ignored people who stared, keeping my eyes low and firm on my things before I sat down, waiting for my turn to get off the damned bus since the stares are driving me crazy—again. Many trees decorated the background with snow piling up on top of them. It could have been a beautiful sight if only I did like the cold. Well, I love all the seasons—winter, especially. But I hate it when things get colder than what was expected. I hate all too sudden changes—it signifies out of control… and God knows I hate it when things get out of control.

We entered a long red-bricked tunnel and already, I could feel the cold seeping through the thick cotton and polyester of my winter coat. I've got everything I needed for the beginning of my winter season. And according to Mom, the winter season here in the countryside is a lot colder than the winter temperature over the city. But it isn't like we live exactly in the city. In fact, we're a few miles before the main city gates. Mom doesn't really like the sight and feel of pollution so she opted to live in a more… sterile and sanitized place. You didn't hear it from me but my Mom was a freak.

I mean, what could the woman's reasons be for giving me a Yuka doll—a handmade doll obviously handmade by her when she doesn't even have the capabilities to handmade me anything handmade since she sucks on sewing—for my seventeenth birthday. It was weird and when she gave it to me, I tried my best to accept it wholeheartedly… until she started complaining that she got an endless prickling from the needles and her hands became too coarse. I smiled at her, thanked her and scrutinized the doll—which was inspired by my appearance—until I noticed that both the eyes and lips were lopsidedness. I didn't dare point it out of course or she'll immediately push through her very nice dramatic lines about trying her best to be the best mother I could ever had and blah, blah, blah. So yeah, my Mom had the ten-year old spirit of a child trapped inside her late thirties body. I don't really want to give away details about her age. She was such a beauty freak she absolutely loathes it when someone comments about her age.

Again, you didn't hear it from me but my Mother is a freak—and it would never become a was since that odd disease of hers is something chronic and incurable.

The bus skidded into a full stop upfront of a bus stop while I swiftly stood and unloaded my things. It was only I that got off the bus since enrollees weren't already that many since school starts by next week. It was an American schedule and already, I was very much anticipating for the start of the semester. Studying is cool especially if this private Academy I've gotten myself into—thanks to an advertisement flier my Mother got from her work colleague—has two separate sections: section A for the female students and section Z for the males. I've always been into co-ed school so I didn't really know what to expect into living in facilities with only girls in it so I was a bit anxious. But it's better than having boys around.

Of course, Alice Academy still practices male-female interaction so the Gym, educational facilities, laboratories, pool areas, cafeteria, lounges and other courts were shared by both sexes. The Gym class of those students who had it at the same time—although they had different courts—still share it within the same vicinity. And the dormitories—since it's a dormitory school—is only about thirty kilometers from one another. Female dormitory is named Hino, which translates to Moon while male dormitory is called Tsuki for Sun. It was a nice establishment—only if there were separate facilities for each group. My luggage was enough to fit into my wardrobe on my designated room since I didn't brought too many clothes with me. It's not like I'd stay here for all those three years so I brought only a few bags. And besides… I don't really have that many belongings on the first place.

As soon as I stepped foot on the deserted bus stop, cold wind blew past me and into my skirt. I couldn't help but shiver and tightened my hold on my coat. Had I only known that it was that cold here, I would have ended up wearing something thicker. It was Mom's fault for insisting I wear something feminine. It isn't like I wasn't that feminine. I just don't like dressing up—and Mom knows the implications if I looked too beautiful in the eyes of many. I didn't want attraction since attraction chases me away from place to place. It was already hard for me to leave home. All the more would it be harder once I return to that place once I got kicked out of Alice Academy. Once it happens, there wouldn't be any place for me to go back to anymore. Obviously, even if my Mom would accept me, it would still be embarrassing to return to them. I'm already seventeen. I don't want to be that dependent on them anymore. I wanted to stand both feet too and take on the world no matter how cruel it was on our family before.

I looked around the deserted bus stop before fishing out my map provided by the Academy itself through fax. It states that where I was standing was already the bus stop—which was correct—which was also the beginning of the property of the prestigious Alice Academy past the tunnel. The Academy could be either walking distance or could be taken by another bus whichever one prefers. The buses coming from Alice Academy had a time interval and according to what is stated here, I would have to wait for another half an hour until the next service bus arrives. I sighed, already and I'm starting to encounter a lot of bad luck. Without much contemplation since I'd rather walk on the five kilometer distant Academy than freeze on the snow, I gather up my things—one duffel bag and my backpack—and made my way towards the path that was paved purposefully that leads to the Academy.

More trees welcomed me and I couldn't help but be fascinated by them. There was a time when I told Mom that, if it were up to me, I'd rather be a tree. Trees symbolize strength since they could stand no matter what the predicament is, and I admire that about them. I wanted to be strong too, and gain the ability to not be affected by what others sees and considers me as. Who cares if I get called a lot as a witch, right? It isn't like it's true to begin with. I kicked the piling snow, feeling the soft pile coating the tip of my sneakers—yes, I paired my skirt with sneakers—and tried my hardest to enjoy the feel of the cold wind biting through my thick clothes. Hell yeah it was cold, and I've got no choice but to walk amidst a place already considerable as a deserted nowhere instead of waiting idly by the bus stop. I don't really got that too much time on my hands since I needed to be by the Academy by exactly around or before six P.M. in order to reconfirm my enrollment and arrival. I still got three more hours but really, who would wish to wait on a place with no signs of living things present apart from the endless labyrinth of snow covered trees?

See my point there? Good.

The walking was finally over and to my intense chagrin, the humongous gold-barred gates of Alice Academy slid open mechanically and a light yellow service bus drove out of it to its routinely picking up of students. I frowned, nodding crustily to the driver of the service vehicle who even had the presence of mind left to acknowledge an idiot student such as I. As soon as the vehicle was out, the golden gates automatically shut close and the CCTV camera—two CCTVs—located atop the gates with barbed wires focused itself on me. Obviously, it was on since the red light indicates that it was already recording. It zoomed in towards my direction and minutes later, a guard, probably in his early thirties appeared before the closed gates and stared at me from head to toe.

_Nice welcome greeting._

"Are you a student of Alice Academy?" he asked using a very authoritative voice. And if I weren't shivering due to the freakin' cold, I would have laugh at him and tell him that his practiced question really sucked. I mean who in the world would come to such a foreign and far-off land like this except for an enrollee? That was really a stupid move.

Out of politeness, I answered. "Y-Yes."

"Did you bring with you your Record of Enrollment slip, Identification Card, Alice Academy Stamp and other necessary documents to enter the Academy?"

Crap, are those things really required to bring? Good thing I stash all necessary documents inside my carryall. "Yes."

"Hand over your Identification Card, miss. And please step forward here so we could get your finger print."

Whoa, Alice Academy really lives up to its reputation. It's really high profile in actual life. I fished out my I.D from my bag and handed it out to the guard who all but smiled at me. I pressed my thumb on a fingerprint scanner and a small bulb lighted green. As soon as it went green, another small door slid open slowly to allow me access. I risked another glance on the scanner whose manufacturer's name was embedded in bold and underlined characters which reads as **IMAI**. I got inside where the guard returned my I.D and hands out another entrance slip. He greeted me a crusty 'Good afternoon' before returning inside his post. I heaved out a sigh, at least the school guard didn't pay much attention on my appearance. That and he would end up losing his job immediately.

I checked out my I.D and noticed a single underlined star stamped on the upper right area of it. I didn't dare inquire about it anymore and went on to the long snowy path leading to the school dormitories. It was quiet around and there weren't anyone loitering around the school grounds so I immediately concluded that either the students are still on vacation or they were too busy holed up in their rooms to study. Unlike other students here who had prominent names on the Business Industry, I came from a middle class family. My father is a University professor on one of the leading colleges back in the city while Mom is a painter—however she became a painter was something I don't know.

In fact, Dad was her professor on her English Literacy class. She, I believe was around twenty when she met Dad, while he was thirty. Their marriage was forbidden of course since it crosses the line of student-teacher relationship but, for some reasons I'd rather not reveal, Mom's mother—my grandmother who had passed away three years after I was born—agreed with their relationship. Dad's family immediately cut all ties with him since he came from a prominent clan and ever since then, we became his only family. In fact, he was well acquainted with my grandma and grandpa when they are still both living. So, they married right after months of dating and had me. I believe Mom had me when she was around the age of twenty-two. They were really young—Mom, I mean—but who cares, right? Their relationship is something only them would be able the fathom.

And amongst those two, I favor no one. I mean, seriously, they both suck on everything house chore related—especially on the art of cooking. I remember one time when Dad tried his hands on cooking and the chicken ended up too burnt that even our pet dog refused to eat it for supper. In the end, we have to order takeout food since it was already too late to prepare another meal. And Mom would kill both of us once she learned that we wasted another poor chicken's life. She really was such a drama queen… and already, I'm starting to miss my crazy and hare-brained and bird-brained parents. Usually, when I'm feeling this down, no matter what my age is, Dad would lift me up in his arms and cradle me as if I was still a baby—his baby—while Mom would start humming my favorite lullaby ever since I was a kid.

It was already mercenary to continue to hope that I'd be with them in a normal way because, unlike them, I wasn't normal. I could never be with them properly without them being involved in my troubles. That's why I decided to leave home. They refused my decision of living here since, if I were to live in here, they'd immediately set preparations so they could work inside Alice. That way, we could still be together. But I wanted them out of my plans. If something were to happen inside the Academy and I would be unavoidably involved, of course, my parents would be accused as acquaintances, too. And I don't want that. So, I give them the excuse that I wanted to be independent from them and since I'm already of legal age—or near the legal age—I could already stand on my own. Mom knew what I was doing, and since she has done it too way back then, she agreed on my plans and allowed me to live on my own so long as I'd send them letters and get back home during holidays and if time would allow—until I recently found out that the Academy doesn't allows its students to leave the school vicinity without valid excuses like death in the family, or other emergency reasons. And of course, there would be further investigations too before the student is given an approval and a limited day of leaving school grounds. Usually, they would issue a three-day school leave approval and the student will be accompanied by school personnel.

Hino dormitory stood lofty and looming as I neared the heavily tinted glass entrance. There were already students entering the dorm too while some are by the lounge located beside the female dorm and is sandwiched amidst the male and female dormitories. At the sight of males, I swiftly dashed inside the building. The interior was greatly influenced by European and Western styled themes—much like Starbucks—that I couldn't help but gawked in it. There was the waiting area, the lobby and the reception area where the reception lady stared at me without enthusiasm in her eyes. I proceeded towards her unenthusiastically either—ready to unleash my inner she-demon if she dared to act crusty to me too like the guard by the Academy entrance—before introducing myself properly.

"Hi," I greeted without enthusiasm. "—I'm Sakura Mikan."

She eyed my hair that was in slight disarray since I've set it in a ponytail before turning towards her computer and started typing something. She set back her hawk eyes on me. "You will be designated in room 405 in the seventh floor. Did you already read the rules and regulations for the Dormitories."

Oh, crap. "Er… not yet."

"Then you better read it now and keep the rules in your head." I thought I heard her sarcasm sneering at me. "Failure to comply with safety precautions and rules would immediately result to warnings and personal consultations. Good day to you."

It doesn't really look like a good day to me anymore with all the very warm welcomes I'm receiving. Since I keep my inner she-demon in leash, I gathered my things again and walked towards the elevator with the gold doors before punching in my floor number. Again, on the number board, there was that bold and underlined manufacturing name of IMAI again. I began to wonder if they own most of the machines here. Their name seems to be so viral. It was a quiet ride since I was alone inside the lift and upon reaching my floor; I hurriedly searched for my dorm number. I really, really need to get into my room now or I'd end up wrecking the hallway due to over starvation.

And then, there was the room I was looking for. There were names written by the oak door in alphabetical order: IMAI HOTARU, SAKURA MIKAN and SHOUDA SUMIRE. I tried my best to remember the names properly since I really suck when it comes to identifications before inhaling deeply. This would be the first time I'd live with someone I am not familiar with so I must make sure that I wouldn't give them a bad impression. I fixed myself—suddenly regretting that I paired my skirt with sneakers instead of boots—before caressing my bracelet again which was my all purpose good luck charm. Lifting my frozen hand up, I reached forward the golden latch of the oak door and pushed it open with all my might since it looked heavy and then—

"Fuck!"

I let out a curse too because that was totally unexpected for a greeting even if most of the personnel here had already sneered and scowled at me before pushing it open again only to see a girl with her hand covering her forehead sprawled on the floor. Thank God she was conscious because if ever I knocked her off to Slumber Land, I swear my wish to be hidden from the rest of the school would be immediately expunged from my Bucket List. I set my things aside and aided her to sit up properly.

Perfect, first day of my stay here and I ended up smashing the door on my roommate's face. That was really nice, Sakura Mikan. I wonder how Mom and Dad would react to that? They are probably laughing their asses out now if they were to see this.

Panic colored my voice when I spoke. "Oh, my God, a-are you okay? Are you bleeding somewhere? Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry, I, I, I… I'm truly sorry—"

"Calm down, psycho. It's not like I died." She slapped my hand away and stood up only to wobble down on me. "Damn, that was a nice hit. Are you trying to kill me?" She stared at me, and I couldn't help but ogle at her since she was so beautiful. How could one be so beautiful without having a secret or two within her appearance? I swear she could wear dishrags and still come out stunning—but I doubt she'd really wear dishrags. She looks like the type of woman who'd laugh when someone falls flat on his face in public. She brushed away darkly permed green hair and glared at me again using her sharp catlike green eyes.

I went on to the customary introduction. "H-Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan… you must be Imai Hotaru-san?"

"Please, do not put me on the same level as that witch." She says with too much sarcasm marring her voice. "I'd rather become a cat than be labeled as the Ice and Blackmailing Witch."

W-Witch? "Then… you must be Souda, Shumire?"

"Obviously." She rolled her beautiful eyes. "And it's Shouda Sumire, idiot. Stop jumbling our names or I'll seriously kill you."

Crap, crap, crap! What a first day impression, Mikan! You really know how to look like a complete idiot in front of other people. Loud applause, loud applause! I flushed beet red out of extreme embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm Sakura Mikan, by the way."

"I know, right? You've already introduced yourself twice and I've seen the label stuck on your ugly bag. You look like a lost child on that, stupid." She glanced down at my things scattered on the carpeted floor of the porch before looking back up at me. "Are those all your things? You didn't bring anything else with you?"

I glanced down at me bags too before nodding. "Yes."

"Then come on in, you must be pretty cold now. You should have worn something thicker." She discreetly pushed me out of the way before yanking my duffel bag with her pretty manicured hand off the floor and shut the door behind us before walking past the short hallway of the porch and into the square living room. I followed her in silence as she walked past the first room and entered another hallway with beaded curtains and stops right in front of a brown oak door before producing a key. Past the three doors in the hallway was an exit leading to what I believe in as the kitchen area. Sumire turned back to me again. "This will be your room while the room beside yours is Imai's. The other one's mine." She pointed out another room in front of ours. "Your things were already delivered yesterday and, well, Imai and I volunteered to fix your room since you only have a few things with you. I hope it's to your liking, bookworm."

"Er… of course… thanks." I can't believe they were kind enough to fix my room—and here I am smashing a thick piece of wood against her face. I really suck in this. I'm such a jinx.

"Don't kill yourself over what you did to me. It's not like you did it on purpose. You look like an idiot battering yourself to death so please, stop it." She pushed the door open and the square room with lavender wallpapers and blue carpets adorning it welcomed me. There was a mini study table by the wall next to my single person bed where the books was properly lined, beside my bed was a lamp table and on the floor were my box of things. Across the room were the bathroom and the dresser and the floor-to-ceiling windows overlook the snow world outside of my room.

I stared at it in wonder. "Wow… it's so beautiful."

"Well, it won't be a prestigious and private Academy if it can't provide us with spectacular and cozy rooms such as this." She looked inside my room too in extreme scrutiny before turning back to me and hands over the key. "Here's your key. You better keep that properly hidden since there isn't any material in this world that could produced another one such as that—unless you asked Imai yourself to help you get another one up in New York."

My forehead creased. "Excuse me?"

"The Imais are one of the leading benefactors and manufacturers of Alice Academy—and that key on your hands is something that they've donated in the school too for a much high profile security. So, keep it on somewhere that you wouldn't lost it." She eyed me from head to toe again as if I was some kind of meat under inspection before exhaling. "By the way, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Shouda, Sumire. You could go ahead and call me Sumire."

"Er… hi. I'm—"

"Yeah. I know. Hello to you, too, Sakura Mikan." She rolled her eyes again. "Well, it's already way past dinner so I guess you're pretty starving now. There's a lounge outside where you could eat late snacks—and I'm about to go there to buy something if only you didn't smash the freakin' door on my face." Before I could even apologize, she spoke again as if she already knows what's to come. "So, you want to head off there with me to buy snacks? You look like you'll be dying out of starvation."

On cue, my stomach grumbled and I was left with no choice but to nod helplessly at her. I placed my keys inside my wallet and dumped all my things inside my pretty room before following Sumire out of our dorm. She seemed really confident and sure of herself that I can't help but be intimidated by her. And the words that come out of her mouth seemed so… so smart and precise. She was a few inches taller than me since I wasn't the type of person that was given the gift of being tall in spite of the fact that both my parents had admirable heights. She wore a white sweater shirt, pants and boots that shows too much of her well-shaped figure. Once again, I sighed another envious sigh due to her look.

_How could someone be normally beautiful without having to hide anything ugly?_

When the door pinged open for the lobby, the reception lady whipped her head towards our direction before producing a thousand watt smile that nearly blinded me—and obviously, she was only staring at Sumire. "Good afternoon, Lady Shouda." She greeted with too much fake enthusiasm.

_Seriously, Lady Shouda?_

Sumire could barely spare her a glance. "Whatever."

I was startled by her attitude. Well, I guess everybody here in Alice could truly identify when a person is being truly friendly with you or they were just using you for their own benefit. I suppressed a snicker from coming out of my throat before hurrying towards Sumire and into the lounge I've seen just a few minutes ago before heading off straight to my dorm—and then I see men.

I suddenly had the urge to turn back and ditched her. But I didn't have the heart to do that. She offered me hospitality by bringing me here and this could be one way of apologizing to her since I nearly break her face in half. I held onto my bracelet again, ignoring the cold material which was previously warm and followed Sumire when she entered the café and walked straight towards the counter with strong and confident strides.

Automatically—or as if being pulled by either gravity, interest or an invisible force—people snapped their eyes towards us and locked their gazes on both Sumire and I.

"Hey, Mikan, what do you want?" she asks in inquiry.

"Er… croissant?" I answered, slightly distracted.

"Then, croissant it is." She turned back to the lady by the counter again and places our orders—paying for mine as well even if I didn't asked for her to do it—before we waited patiently by the waiting area.

She went on to opening small conversations. "So, you came from Tokyo?" she asked while holding out my I.D in scrutiny—again.

I shake my head. "We don't really live in the city. You could say it's the suburbs since my Mom dislikes too much noise and pollution."

"Hm, pariahs." A small giggle erupted out of her throat as she spoke of the horribly offensive word. "I bet Imai's going to like you."

"I don't think so. I'm not that outspoken type of kid."

"Well, if you speak of introverted type of kids, I'll introduce to you the most reticent person I've ever met my entire life." She checked out her Fossil watch. "Seriously, that woman's a weirdo I nearly thanked God for not turning me into one Himself. She's really a weird woman, I tell you. She rarely speaks and when she does, by God, weird things keeps on coming out of her mouth."

Looking around, she leaned forward me and whispered, "You didn't hear it from me but Imai's a total freak."

"I heard that, baka." Sumire and I jumped upon having such an abnormally cold voice join our secret conversation only to be welcomed by a pair of intensely cold amethyst eyes—like a hypnotist. She glared at Sumire who laughed with nonchalance before turning her gaze back at me. "New friend?"

"And roommate." She added in conveniently. "Sakura Mikan." And then, she turned back to me and nodded over Imai's direction. "Imai Hotaru."

I suddenly felt embarrassed. "H-Hi."

She rolled her eyes. "Stupid. I see that you're busy speaking with that ape beside you regarding things against me."

Sumire screeched on the background. "I'm not an ape!"

"N-Not really." I shrugged off the sudden discomfort that I felt before meeting her strong eyes. "Sumire seemed like she's fond of you, in fact. Usually, people tend to speak like that when they are fond of each other."

They stared at each other for a brief second before staring back up at me. And in perfect synchronization, they said, "Ew." One was filled with too much disgusted emotion while the other one lacked necessary facial expressions. "Not going to happen." Sumire added as if it was her life on the line.

"Like I care." Hotaru looked around inside the café again before turning to her heels and walked out on us.

"Is she mad?" I inquired, panic-stricken.

"Nope. I told you she's odd."

Well, when she said odd… I didn't really expect it as that kind of odd. At least she's not some kind of freak like me. When our names were called, Sumire got off our spot and headed straight to the counter to retrieve our orders. I've never been happier to escape the crowded place. For now, I've been spared from trouble.

.

There was more to Alice Academy than what I actually expected—both from the school itself and the students. I pondered over what I should tell Mom once I give her a call tonight—whether I should tell first about my bratty and stoic roommates—both possesses weirdness—or about how gigantic the school was. I could literally get lost in here and get eaten by a beast once I take on the Northern woods. And in fact, those woods were part of the view that my floor-to-ceiling overlooks. I was almost done on arranging my things, and I have to thanked God again for bringing only the necessary ones. The books were already lined up properly on the study table while my clothes finally made their way inside the dresser. The room was huge enough for me and looking at it from another perspective, one could say that I'm like a hermit living all alone in this place despite the fact that I've got roommates who probably had the same room design same as I.

I sat in silence on my single file bed, staring quietly on the open space of my new home and into the outside view covered by nothing but snow. I touch my bracelet, trying to feel the sense of home no matter how tiny it felt on my hand before exhaling.

_Now, why am I starting to feel all sad and homesick all of a sudden? It isn't like me to miss those two people when all they do is nothing but ruin every piece of furniture in our house. _

It would be for the best if I leave. They should get used to me gone… since, after all, I'm doing this for their own safety.

A short rap on my door snapped me out of my reverie and instantly, I was back to reality. I put away the book I was holding and made my way towards the door—cursing in a whisper when I hit my foot on some hard edge—and stammers forward to open it only to be welcomed by Imai Hotaru itself.

Hotaru Imai is the youngest child of the Imai clan who's well known on the art of Invention. I've read about her on tabloids that Dad used to bring back home and read every morning and I could say she was really splendid. She was beautiful, too, like Sumire and her cold violet eyes, expressionless face and hair as black as ebony accentuates too much of her strong personality. Sumire was really mean when she said she was a total freak because in reality, Hotaru is nothing but a freak. She's a genius if only she wasn't carrying that small hoof thing she uses to swing against Sumire—well; I could call that as slight weirdness but, really, who cares? She's smart and beautiful and everything that she could ever want to be but still come out normal.

The ripple amidst her eyebrows brought me back to the awful reality that if I ever continued to stare at her, either she'd die or I would die because she hates it when people ogle at her. "Hi." I was able to greet her. "What's up?"

"Shouda calls out for dinner." She answered timidly. "She wanted you to come with us to eat outside."

"O-Outside?" I stuttered, and the idea of suddenly having to see people from the opposite sex made my knees wobbly. "Er… sure. I'd just… get my things then we could go."

She didn't respond to that anymore and walks back to her room. Well, that could be considered as weirdness too. I got back inside, fixing my messy hair a little and giving up in the end since what's best is putting it down so it could conceal my face. I change from my ratty shirt and pajamas into something less noticeable—one that could be quite called as a pariah dressing up game—before snatching my wallet on the lamp table and striding out of the room in one swift movements. Both Sumire and Hotaru are already outside waiting for me.

And at the sight of me, Sumire immediately scrunched up her nose as if she has seen something disgusting. "What in the world are you wearing now? Is that how people from the city dresses up?"

"I told you already, I don't live exactly in the city. We're miles away from that place." I tugged on the hem of my long-sleeved shirt suitable for today's weather before getting my coat from the coat hamper and wore it. "And besides, we're just eating dinner. I don't see that my attire could totally influenced dinner in a bad way."

She snorted at me. "Yeah, but it could influence my appetite for dinner in a bad way."

"I'm starving." Hotaru announces after probably getting sick listening to our argument. One thing I dislike about Sumire is how obsessed and exaggerated she could get when it comes to clothes.

On cue, Sumire turned to my stoic roommate in disbelief. "You are not seriously going to let her out wearing dishrags!"

And also, Sumire is also the youngest child of a famous fashion designer. "Excuse me, the one you're calling as wearing a dishrag is in front of you."

"Who cares? Don't you have anything normal to wear? I don't like your jeans—ugh!" she was near to exploding when she suddenly stomped inside her room and the sound of doors slamming echoed all throughout the living room. When she was out, she was already crumpling a white pants on her hands. She threw it on my face grumpily. "Wear that. Now."

The look on her face made me realized that my life could be on the line so I hurriedly dashed inside my room and changed into the pants she coerced me to wear. It was a bit tight and it made me uncomfortable. I hope I'm not getting fat. Their bodies looked so perfect to me. She was still a bit disenchanted when I got out wearing her clothes.

She eyed me from head to toe before clicking her tongue. "Good, at least you looked a bit decent now. That or I'll end up killing you."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'll head out ahead of you." Hotaru says from a corner; phone on her hand before stomping out of the room without any other words.

"Come on and lets follow the freakin' Ice Queen."

"Yeah, Ice Queen all right."

However Hotaru Imai got that title—and whoever called her that—she deserved it on every angle. I mean, she looked absolutely stoic and a no-nonsense type of person. I'd doubt she even had a boyfriend when she's so… so… indifferent and scary-looking. Sometimes, I get a bit intimidated by her, too. Her eyes… they looked like the type to know everything—and God knows that I have a few secrets to hide on my own. It's already a good escape to change my surname to Sakura to hide my true identity and if she ever finds that out, I would have no other choice but to leave again… and this time, never show my face to anyone from this world—not even to my already normal parents.

The snow was continually piling up outside as soon as I stepped on the ground. It could be beautiful; it could be something I'd end up enjoying if only everyone else I care about was here. But they weren't so I guess I have to enjoy it on my own in this foreign place I now consider as my new home. The café where I first met Hotaru was already closed and it surprised me when we started walking towards a bus stop right in front of the dormitories.

I turned to Sumire. "Where are we going?"

"Eat dinner, obviously."

"No, I mean, where exactly are we eating dinner?"

She stared at me in scrutiny before laughing as if what I've said happened to be the funniest thing she'd ever heard her entire life. "Oh, I forgot that you're new here and is still a loser who doesn't know much about schools." She flipped her hair, which nearly whipped me on the face, before checking out her manicured nails. "Alice Academy has her own district market—Central Town. That place is where students usually go to unwind wherever they want. We take it by bus since it's way past dormitories and school buildings and it's very, very distant."

"We take the bus too to get to the school buildings." Hotaru added conveniently. "But if you have a car—which is permitted by the school since we are inside an educational establishment which practices independence and handling responsibilities—you could use it. The school issues a student license valid only within the vicinities of Alice Academy—and not past the boundaries of the gates."

"Oh, I see." Sumire chuckled at me and I resisted the urge to whack her in the head before following them towards the bus stop when all of a sudden, a dark blue convertible car skidded into a full stop next to us. I jumped away from the sidewalk and stared at the car too since Hotaru is scowling at it. _Run for flippin' cover! Hotaru Imai is about to explode!_

The tinted windows rolled down and I was instantly taken aback at the sight of male riding the car. He was blond—looks like a foreigner to me—and well; he was too beautiful to even be considered as a male. He looked like a female to me. He had a friendly and warm smile—which reminds me of home—already plastered on his lips as he stared at Hotaru. "Hi, I hope I'm not late on picking you up." He said this using a voice so gentle it nearly melted my heart. _God, why is a Prince living in this kind of establishment? Even if Alice Academy is already an extravagant of a place, the aura he exudes doesn't fit the school well!_

_Excuse me?! _I stared at Hotaru who still wore that sadistic uncaring expression on her face and at Sumire who seemed like her eyeballs are ready to pop out any coming minute.

"Your late." Was all Hotaru said while the guy—the freakin' Prince—stepped out of his carriage—car, I mean—and went into his rightful place beside Hotaru before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

From beside me, I thought I heard Sumire's screeched. This was so unbelievable! Hotaru—the Ice Queen Hotaru and the Blackmailing Witch Hotaru, according to Sumire's information—got a boyfriend! I thought I heard my inner she-demon sigh in envy.

But instead of being soft on her—what I immediately presumed as—boyfriend, she not so discreetly pushed him away and turns back to us. "This is Ruka Nogi."

And the introduction is out. _Very explanatory, Hotaru_.

And that was when Mr. Prince stereotype kind of guy spun around to face us, offering us such a warm smile I nearly forgot that the season is just the beginning of winter. "Hello, I'm Ruka Nogi, nice to meet Hotaru's friends."

And once again, there was that name-only introduction. Very informative too, Ruka-kun. "I'm Sakura Mikan." I managed to say out loud, ignoring Sumire who has already fainted down the sidewalk. "Nice to meet you, too, Nogi-kun."

"Please, call me Ruka and I'll call you Mikan." He smiled again and I was tempted to smile too since whenever he'd show that kind of gentle expression, his blue eyes goes along with his feelings, too.

And the Hotaru opens her smart mouth. "Don't be fooled by his kindness, Mikan. That guy is too much of a flirt."

Ruka scowled at her and produces another genuine smile again. "You know I absolutely love it when you get jealous." He teases her, and I couldn't help but blush since he absolutely knows how to throw in lines like that. And I don't really believe that he's a flirt. In fact, it seemed to me as if his feelings for Hotaru are real and honest.

Hotaru snapped her eyes back to me and then past my shoulders. "Gather Shouda's remains now so we could bury her in the Northern woods. I'm starving." That and she entered Ruka's car without any backward glances.

_Shouda's remains_… I spun around and indeed saw Sumire still unconscious and sprawled in the road. I rushed towards her, shaking her awake since what she did was obviously ridiculous and embarrassing. I can't believe she'd really faint at the sight of Princely guys like Ruka-kun. Well, what can I say? He looked really handsome even for my standards too I have to check if I still have my pants on since he looks too handsome for his own good.

We got inside the car—no thanks to Hotaru for not helping us with Sumire—and drove in utter silence with Ruka only speaking about a few topics which Hotaru answers with one-worded and uninterested responses. How ironic, they look like night and day with Hotaru obviously as the representative of the Night division. She was just so dark in every way—but not in a negative way—while Ruka-kun emits such a bright and warm aura—like the sun.

"By the way, Mikan-san, I heard you came from Tokyo."

Ah, there it goes again with me living in the city. "We don't really live exactly within the boundaries of the city gates. We're just near the vicinity of Tokyo." I corrected him half-heartedly. From beside him, Hotaru snickered.

"Baka." She mumbled using such a low voice.

From the rearview mirror, I thought I saw Ruka roll his eyes. "Sorry, seems like the Ice Queen herself had given me wrong information. Your skills kinda lagging now, Hotaru, eh? I wonder what's wrong?" He got ignored—of course—before he turned back to me again. "So, how are you liking Alice Academy?"

"What superb questions, Nogi, when it was so obvious that she hasn't even reached Central Town yet." Was Hotaru's sardonic comeback. "She's new here, baka. Stop asking her questions as if she's already here for a week."

Ruka seemed playful when she nudges Hotaru with such affection. "Then, what should I asked her, smart pants?" the name he had called her didn't sound sarcastic or as if he was insulting her. In fact, it sounded like he was flirting with her and already, it was embarrassing witnessing such an affectionate deed between lovers. I had to look away to give them privacy.

"Her name."

"Very mature, Hotaru." He was already laughing at her—while his girlfriend remained expressionless—and turns back to me again. "So, back with the question. Do you think you'd like Alice Academy?"

"Yeah, of course. I hear they got an excellent English program here so I came in with the English scholarship they offered me." The reminder of the English subject immediately reminded me of my Dad. "I've always wanted to become a writer so… I guess coming here isn't such a bad idea."

"You're right. Alice Academy's Creative Writing course here is excellent."

"Don't believe him. That's because his family is one of the benefactors of the Academy."

On cue, Ruka-kun turned to our interferer. "Isn't it about time that you voice out more productive responses, Hotaru? I love your smart mouth but, seriously, try to be a bit discreet when you're trying to get my attention."

"Who wants to get your attention?" she shot back coolly.

I could only sigh as they bicker around for the rest of the drive. The snow continued to pile up that evening, and I was left with no choice but to watch it in silence as they fall down the sidewalk, the trees, and everything else they'd unavoidably land upon. It was warm inside Ruka's car with the heater on, but I couldn't feel the comfortableness I'd usually feel unlike when I'm alone. The snow reminded me of my parents and those nights we'd run off even during the night to escape people who are chasing after us.

And then, a wish would immediately slip past my tongue: that the horrible days would end and all of us would reach the horizon safely and soundly. That has always been a lifelong wish. It started on that moment when I no longer seem to be human after witnessing death after death and experiencing pain after pain. The bracelet I wore started to warm up as if it was comforting me, snapping me out of the depression that was beginning to pile up too as if it was the snow outside.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and thought of nothing but the new life I would lead much later than sooner.

No one was able to know how much pain I have seen, how much torture I had undergone and how many deaths I had witnessed.

It wasn't considered as a challenge to me. Because, in fact, it was a curse. Everyone in our family experienced the same thing and they could only watch it in silence as it tortures them. No one was able to escape. No one had the knowledge to lift it up and free the future generations from experiencing the same thing. It was the kind of burden that manifests itself as early as the childhood days where life is at its zenith. Childhood is something that should be memorable—but for an existence such as us… it was terrible. It was the kind of memory that no one would want to remember. It was the kind of life no one would be strong and sane enough to live.

It was the kind of life no one would want to experience.

.

_And it's done! _

_PP_

22

22


End file.
